I Will Always Find You
by Cynthia03
Summary: After Emma dissapears from Storybrooke after sacrificing herself (based on spoilers and some speculation), Hook finally finds her.


It was her.

It really was her.

Killian hopped off the rock he was standing on. It had taken him exactly ten days and four hours to find her. The worst ten days and four hours of his three hundred year old life undoubtedly.

The moment Emma Swan disappeared into nothingness leaving a dagger behind, Killian had picked the cursed dagger up and headed towards his ship. Belle had been the voice of reason – making him stay to first conduct some research about it. Two days – it took him two days to figure out where she was.

Once the rescue team – Charmings, Henry, Regina, Robin, and him were all hoisted up on the Jolly while Belle and Will volunteered to stay back and look after the town (and Neal), Killian had spent each waking moment searching for her.

It was hard. They weren't any vile creatures on the island – hell there probably wasn't any living or dead soul on this island. But there definitely was magic, dark magic. Regina had had it hard since the moment they landed she claimed she could feel the oxygen leaving the air. Killian had felt it too – the darkness of this island, but wasn't affected by it much.

Everyone had set out camp at a new clearing and were resting when Killian could feel something. A presence. And it wasn't the dark magic. It was a peaceful, calming presence – it was light. Slipping out quietly and unnoticeable after checking over the lad who was sleeping beside his mother, Killian followed the light.

And then he found her. The light of his life.

Emma was perched up beside the waterfall. She was washing up her face that had gone grey. Her sleeves were cut off and her black leggings were cut mid-thigh. She had a crossbow made out of wood and a sharp wooden sword resting beside her as she washed herself. Of course Emma Swan would never give up. She would fight -fight back.

Killian let out a breath, wishing to Gods this wasn't a dream. "Emma" he said softly.

Emma stilled. She took a deep breath in and turned slowly, her hands still frozen midway. She looked scared, uncertain for a moment. Could it really be?

"Killian" she breathed out and he broke into a run as Emma stood up and ran towards him. They met midway as their arms went around each other, Killian lifting her off the ground slightly. He nuzzled his neck into her hair breathing her in except this time the hair that tickled his nose wasn't soft but damp and instead of lavender, she smelled of forest. Emma's hands pulled at his hair as she let the tears flow from her eyes, landing on his shoulder.

They stayed like this for a moment. Emma pulling his air as she sobbed into his shoulder, and Killian holding her tight, his face nuzzling her neck as his tears fell on her damp hair. "Oh god Killian thank god you're here. I've been so alone and so scared" Emma sobbed.

"I'm here now, love. Nothing's going to happen to you" Killian said, letting her down and separating, but still firmly keeping his hand and hook around her waist as she brought her hands up to cup his cheek.

Emma smiled, "You found me"

"Does that surprise you?" Killian grinned, wiping her tears away with his hand as his hook caressed her back soothingly.

"_Does that surprise you?"_

"_Well you and David aren't exactly, how do you say it -mates"_

"_You are a pirate"_

"Not at all" she said firmly and crushed her lips onto his. The kiss was sweet and tender but soon turned passionate as they both realized that finally they were together. The last ten days had been absolute agony for both of them – worrying about how to get back to each other. And now they finally had. And they plan to never separate.

Killian rested his forehead on hers after they broke the kiss, desperate for air. "I love you so much. Don't you bloody ever do this to me again"

Emma caressed his scruff which seemed like it hadn't been shaved for a while, possibly unshaved since she disappeared, "I know, I'm sorry. I love you too and I promise you that I'll _never _leave you"

After a while when they both reassured each other of their presence and their lips swelled from all the kissing, Killian held her hand and headed her towards the camp where her family and friends were. There was not a single dry eye once the Savior was re-united with her family.

Emma held onto Killian tightly that night once they were back in Storybrooke and Emma left the celebrations at Granny's to be with her pirate alone on the Jolly. As she finally drifted off to sleep with Killian's lips pressed on her forehead, and her leg thrown over his calves and his chest slightly tickling her naked breasts, as her arm held onto his waist for dear life, Emma Swan finally felt at peace.

What she wanted, what she thought she could is finally now in the cards for the Savior.


End file.
